


By My Command Only

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Merlin's Neckerchief (Merlin), Proper neckerchief usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: I'll let you decide....
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	By My Command Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/gifts).




End file.
